Rina Shinomiya
is a character in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode. She is a player of Digital Monster, whose Partner is Veevee, and has a pink . Appearance Rina is a teenage girl with fair skin, orange eyes, green hair that is long on the sides, and a large bust. She is described as "cute" by text in " ". She wears an -like hairpin on her hair, a black hooded shirt that is zipped near the bottom, with a white vertical line on the back, orange eye-like marks on the hood, two points in the hood's back, and orange wavy marks on the sleeves. She also wears Bike Goggles around her neck, a black and white bikini top, black bike shorts with a vertical white stripe on each side and a vertical white line along its inseam, black stockings, and long black and white boots. Description Rina has the Decode ability.V-Jump, June 2013 issue. Rina's personality can be seen as very bright, big, and excitable, in contrast to her partner, Veevee, who tends to be serious. Due to her easy excitement, Rina often has a habit of boasting that she and her partner are the greatest, and she also has a habit of mispronouncing her words. She also often acts without thinking. Like Marcus Damon, Rina is one of the few humans that is able to harm a Digimon, as seen in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth where she manages to kick Barbamon. Etymologies ;Rina Shinomiya (四ノ宮 リナ) Official name used in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode and other materials. Officially romanized as "Shinomiya Rina" in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode trailers.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_uEorgXwNk YouTube: "Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode" Special Movie 1] *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "fourth-ranked Shinto shrine" and is based on the historical system of classification of shrines in a Japanese province or prefecture. The name might be a reference to Rina's role in the "The Scheming Demon Lords" chapter, as the number is the source of many superstitions in the Japanese culture due to it being homophonous to . "}} may be a reference to the fact she fights the , or simply a reference to Davis Motomiya, the protagonist of Digimon Adventure 02, who is also partnered to a . *'Ja:' . A Japanese feminine name. Possibly from |リナックス|Rinakkusu}}. It may also be derived from as a reference to Real World, as Kazumasa Habu described Rina as "the other protagonist who watches over the Human World",Famitsu: 『デジモンワールド　リ：デジタイズ　デコード』の進化の秘密を探る！ 羽生氏＆友野氏インタビュー and as a reference to the . Fiction Game Manga Other appearances ''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' Rina first appears when Aiba travels to her world in search of an UlforceVeedramon. After greeting them, she tells them that she will help so long as they help her regain Veevee's lost power stolen by Barbamon. After finding Barbamon, she manages to kick the Demon Lord in the face before engaging him in battle, much to Veevee's annoyance as she rushes in recklessly. After defeating Barbamon, Veevee warp-digivolves into UlforceVeedramon and agrees to help them, though he and Rina have a tearful goodbye, until Rina follows her partner and the player back to their dimension. Rina and Ulforce help Aiba to defeat Kentaurosmon as only Ulforce has the ability to match speed with Kentaurosmon. After defeating him, Kentaruosmon decides to travel with VeeVee and Rina. Rina then hires Keisuke Amasawa to take her, VeeVee and Kentaurosmon to the best restaurants in this universe, though they keep getting thrown out due to all three of their over excitedness. Eventually, they come up with a plan to "eat silently" to not get thrown out but just end up arguing over who gets to be a food reviewer. They then have Keisuke take them to Under Kowloon level 5, where they determine that they need to defeat Keisuke first as he would be the best food reviewer. Keisuke manages to defeat the two Royal Knights, though when Rina states that she isn't done and wants to fight again for the right to review, Keisuke just runs away not wanting to keep fighting until Rina wins. Rina seems to eventually give up, as the case is submitted as complete, with Keisuke receiving payment. Rina later challenges Aiba to battle with Aiba winning. This gives Aiba the ability to have an UlforceVeedramon partner of their own. Rina is also fought against during the Master Cup. ''Digimon World: Next Order'' Rina appears in the Cave Entrance section on Nigh plains and asks the to train in the training hall ten times. After that, she asks for them to bring her 20 Digitstalks. Upon receiving the 20 Digistalks, she rewards the tamer with 20 Digistalks. Upon being asked if they're the same ones she just received, she states that they're not as she just autographed them and now their value has gone up. She then states that the Hero is her pupil and that she will now train them to be a better tamer. She tasks them to find her a Super Regen Disc, Super Double Floppy and a Full Recovery Disc and then battles against the Hero with VeeVee. Once defeated, she rewards the Hero with an UlforceVeedramon digivolution crystal, and then attempts to return to her own world, stating that she will be sure to meet them again sometime. After the Digital World is saved, she sends an email for the them to "find her somewhere in the world". The tamer then comes across Rina in the City, where she spends time with talking Mirei in Jijimon's house and states she wants a rematch at some point. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Category:Characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order